I'm Not Scared
by XxRepublicBlastxX
Summary: Since Joänna's first day of Camp to her last things will always be a little weirder than your average Demi-god life. Such as the four un-killable monsters that have taken a liking to her,and have chosen to follow her wherever she goes. Will she befriend these monsters before one destroys itself with guilt? Or will they all fail? Rated MA for a reason kiddos!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! XxRepublicBlastxX here! I appreciate any and all Reviews! Thanks!**

**\[•~•]z XxRBxX**

_**The Meeting**_

They are after me. I've been runnin my ass off for gods know how long. But they keep gainin on me. They are fast. Too fast for my liking. I keep on sprintin. Dodgin and jumpin over dumpsters and around lampposts. As I look up, I can see them twist and flip in the air as they jump from roof to roof, but I know that, although they may seem harmless, they are blood thirsty killers, wanting at nothing but to tear me limb from limb.

They are cold blooded killers out for my kind. And I'm next. I surprisingly have still been able to keep my head phones on throughout this 'marathon', but I still haven't the slightest clue as to what kind of monsters they are, much less how to fight them.

As I gradually start to slow down, while thinking I've lost them I duck into a narrow alley and mutter breathlessly, "Damn, I wish Annabeth was here." wow, that girl. She can tell you everything there is to know and more about any monster you throw at her AND she can kick some damn good godly-ass! I glanced around one more time only to find that they had caught up to me, and were now entering the narrow alley one by one. It was then I noticed how muscular all four of them were. _Well_, I thought to myself,_I have absolutely no chance_ _of beating any of them in a fight, much less all_ _at_ _once! _**o****h but do I.…** "Come on, just hand me the weapon and no one gets hurt." the first one suddenly spoke.

His voice, well I'm guessing it was a he, by the deepness of it, was smooth. "No can do, sir." I said boldly, knowing that in any second they could attack. Bit also never really having a real conversation with a monster, save Tyson, I was sorta nervous. "Nice and easy," he soothes as he slowly reaches for the stolen sheathed Katana I have on my belt in replacement of my double edged hybrid sword my best friend gave me named, Backbiter.

As he reaches, my hand reaches also, to Annabeth's cursed dagger she loned me. I grabbed it firmly, as I drew back as quick as I could and stabbed his skull multiple times. "Leo!" i heard one call out. Once I eventually came down from my smashing spree, the looks on their faces were some of amusement, confusion, threat, and shock. Once I realized what had happened, my eyes widened, my breath quickened, my heart rate almost stopped entirely the surprise/embarrassment was so much I had to sit aginst the brick wall and eat some ambrosia.

_Shit was about to get real._

**When something like this is told, how else are you supposed to react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Once again this is XxRBxX I hope y'all have enjoyed the story so far. It gets better -trust me- and if everything goes the way it's planned I should update every night. Also in the little A/N I've got going right here I'm going to put a profile overview and than we'll be on with the chapter! **

Character Profile Overview

**MAIN CHARACTER-**

NAME: Joänna (Jo-on-na) Echo Powelle

AGE: 16

LOOKS: Light blonde springy/curley hair with black highlights, in a pixie cut, three inches above her shoulders. Large emerald green eyes, perfect white teeth, beautiful smile, super tan skin, perfect complexion, really toned abs, legs, and arms. Cute dimples, D-cup perfect circle breasts, size 10 1/2 shoes, and that's it.

PARENTS: Mother- unknown. Father- Apollo. Mortal Father- (shares dad with Annabeth)

CLOTHING: Always wears a thin lace strapped tank-top with black 1inch spandex shorts. (note: every pair says something witty) This pair reads 'Tweet This' on the ass. She only wears red with black, blue with green, neon pink with royal purple, and yellow and light gray, but occasionally wears black on black like tonight. Always wears lime green push-up bra, with everything. Always wears solid black Nike Free-Runs.  
WEAPONS: Luke's old sword Backbiter, the borrowed cursed blade that's Annabeth's, and the enchanted BEATS her father gave her, also the protection amulet Ares gave her.

FAVORITE COLORS: Red, yellow, blue, Dark green, neon orange, and deep purple.

SPORTS: volleyball and basketball and/or skateboarding.

**The End (of the A/N!) :) Onward with the story! (:**

The Explaination

_What?! He's mortal? How can this be? He looks like a mother fuckin' monster born straight from the dark depths of Tatarus himself._ But strangely he was defiantly mortal. How? I had no idea. Then slowly, I looked upwards to take in their appearance, my green eyes gradually studying every crease in their forms, trying not to glance twice (and seem rude) at the anatomy of the bodies standing before me. It then soon struck me, they were giant turtles. **Giant _turtles_**.

Just to be sure I was still sane I took small swig of nectar, and looked at the dagger in my hands, while repeating to myself _I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I am NOT scared. _Then the one I attempted to stab ruthlessly, spoke again and said, "Why did you just try to stab me with a toothbrush?" _A **TOOTHBRUSH**?!_ _That's the best you could do Mist? Wow. _I then responded, "Simple, it was the only self defense I could offer. Plus I was not about to let you take my rightful War Spoils away from me willingly. Duh!" I quickly lied. "War Spoil? That is **NOT** a Spoil of War, that is an ancient Japanesse Katana used in many important battles, that YOU stole from a museum." he stated. _Urgh! How do I_ _lie my way out of this one?_

I ponder as I carefully pack my deep red KAVU rope sling backpack and stand shakingly. "You can't stop me fr-" I start angrily, when out of nowhere, the one in the back shouts, "Whoa! Super awesome BEATS dudette! Where'd ya get 'em?" (they're every neon color in zigzags) "I got 'em… um.. as a… gift from my…uh…dad!" I reply. "Hey, ya think she'll let me try 'em on?" I hear him mutter to the one before him, while I'm having a stare-down with the one in what appears to be a blue mask. "No she won't shell fa brains! She's a criminal, Mikey! She problably stole those too, seein' how she hesitated when she spoke!" the one in what seemed to be a red mask answered "Actually, yeah sure, I'll let cha try 'em on.

But be warned, I'm not responsible for my actions once they're off." I said darkly. As soon as the last statement left my mouth, they all took two giant steps back allowing me just enough space to run once I have taken them off and handed them away. I slowly pried the headphones off and handed them to whom I now know was called Mikey and relaxed as the presure to listen was relieved.

But soon plugged my ears as every sound, from everything, attacked me at once. I haunched over and and screamed a little as the volume rose so far that, I could see the sound waves. It was goddamned awful. "Fuck!" I screamed. Then in a single swift transformation, the sounds automatically tamed themselves, and I could feel my iris and pupil color swap. I quickly grabbed the stolen Katana's hilt and unshethed it and bolted.

Running away at, literally, the speed of light.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heydo! This chapter will be cut short but stay tuned for a hopeful update every night! **

**~ XxRBxX**

~TWO YEARS LATER~

It has been two years since my run from the monster gang, and in all honesty I beat myself up for the fact that I didn't stay and fight, but it doesn't matter now. Now I just roam the streets pick-pocketing and buying and selling drugs.

Sure I'll come across a monster every now and then but not nearly as much as I used to. It's also been a year since I left Camp Half-Blood. I had only returned to pickup Backbiter and some extra clothes. Not even bothering to turn in my quest item.

The katana I stole from the museum. I still fight and on the occasion threaten with it too. But now, I'm gonna hunt those monsters down and return the favor.

~THAT NIGHT~

(Streets and back alleys of NY)

"Dragons, dragons, dragons. Y'all know what I sell. 1. Sticky-icky 2. Middies and last but not least 3. Sticks and stems. So what'll it be today boys?" "Give us the strongest super skunk ya got."

"Alrighty then. That'll be… 120 dollars." "Urgh.… can't ya bring it down a little? Ya know since we're loyal customers?"

"Well Butch…" I started

**TBC I'm soooo sorry I had to cut it short! But never fear, I will update again! till next time my lovelies! Read, Love, and Review!**


End file.
